Under the Predacons Spell
This is how under the Predacons spell goes in The Predacon and Maximal Battle of the Bands. Skylynx and Darksteel stand back stage Predaking: Remember, boys. We want to save the good stuff for when our full power is restored. pendants glow a pale green. Then the curtains open and they begin their song :Predacons ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predaking ::Now that you're under our spell! ::Blindsided by the beat ::Clapping your hands, stomping your feet ::You didn't know that you fell :and Darksteel ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predaking ::Now you've fallen under our spell :and Darksteel ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predacons ::We've got the music makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "How high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "How high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell :Predaking ::Listen to the sound of my voice :and Darksteel ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predaking ::Soon you'll find you don't have a choice :and Darksteel ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predaking ::Captured in the web of my song! :and Darksteel ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predaking ::Soon you'll be singing along :and Darksteel ::Oh, whoa, oh :Predacons ::We've got the music makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "How high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "How high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our :Predaking ::Spelll ::Laughter Sonata: That's not good. Adagio Dazzle: Who cares if it's not good? They have pendants but not the same colour as ours. Aria Blaze: Then what are we going to do then? Adagio Dazzle: I have a plan. But we need to whisper so that they don't hear us. Aria Blaze: Okay. whispers the plan in Aria and Sonata's ears Sonata: Got it. Aria: Right. Dazzlings step onto the stage Adagio Dazzle: Let's get this show started. :Dazzlings ::Power, was all we desired (we desired) ::But all that grew inside of us was a darkness we acquired ::When we began to fall ::And we lost the path ahead ::That's when your friendship found us ::And it lifted us instead ::Like the phoenix burning bright in the sky ::We'll show that there's another side to us, you can't deny! ::We may not know what the future holds ::But hear us when we say ::That our past does not defy us ::Cause our past is not today ::Ambition, was what we believed ::Would be the only way to set us free ::But when it disappeared ::And we found ourselves alone ::That's when you came and got us ::And it felt like we were home ::Like the phoenix burning bright in the sky ::We'll show that there's another side to us, you can't deny! ::We may not know what the future holds ::But hear us when we say ::That our past does not defy us ::Cause our past is not today! Dazzlings pendants glow rainbow colours Sonata: Rock and roll! Aria: I think it's expressing the Magic of Friendship. Adagio Dazzle: Same here. Sonata: The more we sing about it, the more people it brings together. Adagio Dazzle: Got it. Rainbow Dash: Whoa! You girls totally rocked! Adagio Dazzle: Thanks. Sonata: I just wonder where Predaking and his two stooges got thos pendants from. Aria Blaze: Who? Sonata: Predaking! Remember? He was a Predacon created by the Decepticon Shockwave. Adagio Dazzle: Indeed. Aria Blaze: Now that you mention it, I'm starting to wonder where they got those pendants from too. Fluttershy: Yeah, we learned the way how to defeat them. Ratchet: Hold on! Pendants? Like yours? Sonata: Yes. Only they're green. Percy: Yep, Green Pendants. Ratchet: in realization Hold on! Toby: What's hold on?! Ratchet: It means wait a minute! James: Now I get it. researches the Predacons' Pendants on the internet Ratchet: I Discovered out that Predacons' Pendants have controlling power. Skyla: That's sounds like how the Dazzlings did it. Toby: Okay, Correct. Twilight: I don't get it! Where did the Predacons get those pendants? Thomas: I don't know. Ratchet: But I do. The Predacons forged them from Synthectic Energon crystals. Twilight: Okay. Ratchet: But I do not know how they can be destroyed. Twilight: I guess we'll have to do what we did to the Dazzlings to them. Toby: Same here. Adagio Dazzle: Well, then let's do it. Sonata: Same here.